


Minor Inconvenience

by Lovely_Destruction



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, F/F, Hot Sex, Oral Sex, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Destruction/pseuds/Lovely_Destruction
Summary: Emma Swan meets a woman named Regina at a bar. They hook up and part ways but fate has another plan for them and they are reconnected weeks later in unforeseen circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

A week and a half until her classes began and Emma Swan was out partying with her best friends Lily and Ruby. They were at a popular lesbian club, drinking and dancing on the rare night all three of them got off work.

“That brunette has been eying you all night, Em,” Ruby says, shouting over the music right into Emma’s ear and nudging her towards the dance floor.

Emma looks over to see who her friend is talking about and sees a woman in a tight black dress that stops just below her ass with fuck-me heels on, swaying on the dance floor. Catching her eye, Emma winks and sees the other woman smirk in her direction, a slender hand coming up to crook a finger in a beckoning gesture.

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Lily cackles in her other ear.

She does as her friends urge, her grin growing wider, as she approaches the woman who continues to sway off to the side of the dance floor. Seeing the smirk, still firmly in place, as the woman turns away, Emma steps up behind her, beginning to sway in time with her. She begins to grind back against Emma, reaching up over her shoulder to tangle a hand gently in unruly blonde curls.

“About time,” the woman says, voice a low purr. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Emma says in response, the words leaving her lips in a growl. She snakes a hand around to the woman’s front, splaying her hand over her stomach and pulling her tighter against her front. It’s more grinding then dancing at this point, Emma’s slim hands roving up and down the brunette’s sides.

The woman moans as Emma’s lips attach to her shoulder, sucking up and along her pulse point. Her hand tightens in Emma’s hair.

“Let’s get out of here,” Emma murmurs, breath whispering across her ear, causing her to shiver.

The brunette turns around and grips Emma’s forearms. “My place,” she says, pushing against Emma. Her tongue peeks out to play along Emma’s clavicle, shorter than Emma even in her heels.

Emma nods, chin bumping against the woman’s shoulder, to which she chuckles and takes Emma’s hand, beginning to lead her from the club. Emma shoots Ruby and Lily a quick thumbs up as she passes them, the other girls chuckling as she does so.

Emma lets herself get pulled into a cab, waiting by the curb. The woman is on her the minute the cab was moving, kissing along her neck and hand coming up to cup a breast.

“Wait,” Emma urges, gripping the hand at her breast to remove it. When she glances over and sees the woman pouting, a red painted bottom lip jutting out, Emma smirks. She places a hand on an exposed knee, beginning to slide it up until she’s playing with the hem of the black dress. “Believe me,” she husks, breath whispering down her neck, sending a shiver down the other woman’s spine. She tugs an earlobe between her teeth. “When I get you alone, I’ll have you bent over so fast you can barely breath.”

The woman moans low in her throat, eyes fluttering closed.

The cab pulls up in front of a decently sized house on a backstreet, and the two women get out. Emma is on her before it even pulls away, dragging her tongue up a long neck and allowing herself to be pulled towards the house.

When the woman finally gets the door open and Emma into her foyer, her back slams against the back of it. She groans as Emma’s hands skirt up the outside of her thighs, pushing the hem up to her hips.

She pushes Emma away briefly with a hand splayed against her chest and allows herself a moment to breathe as she takes in Emma’s flushed form. Emma’s hands haven’t left her hips but she takes a deep breath, pausing in her ministrations to get a good look at the other woman with concern in her eyes.

“Is something wrong?” She asks gently, voice shaking as she tries to even her breathing.

The woman smiles softly, shaking her head. “Regina,” she says.

Emma tilts her head, confused for a moment.

The brunette woman chuckles, fingers squeezing into Emma’s biceps to pull her closer. “That’s my name, dear. Now, what’s yours?”

She grins, leaning in and nuzzling just below Regina’s ear. Her breath causes a shiver down Regina’s spine as she whispers, “Emma.”

Emma presses an open-mouthed kiss to the side of her Regina’s neck before she continues, “Now, can I fuck you, Regina.” Emma’s left hand is already playing with the band on her lace panties while the right keeps her hip pinned to the door as she instinctively bucks when slim fingers graze across her heat.

Regina groans, nodding as she pulls Emma closer to her. She gasps when Emma wrenches herself away completely, both hands leaving her body.

Emma is smirking when Regina looks at her through glazed eyes. “You’ll be more comfortable on a bed,” she says simply, but her breath is coming in short puffs as she runs her gaze up and down Regina’s dishevelled form.

“It’s upstairs,” Regina says, voice throatier then she intended.Emma moves closer again and cups the back of Regina’s neck as she brings their mouths together. She stoops slightly to brace her legs as her hands move from Regina’s neck to squeeze at her ass and then moving lower to lift Regina up and wrap her legs around Emma’s waist. Their mouths don’t part until then, when Regina lets out another moan.

“ _Emma_ ,” she groans as Emma’s lips attach once again to her pulse point.

Emma hums, the vibrations skittering across Regina’s skin. She moves to where she had caught a glimpse of the stairs.

When they finally make it to Regina’s bedroom, Emma tosses Regina onto the bed and strips out of her blouse and skin-tight jeans before joining the other woman. Regina yelps in surprise when Emma yanks her down under her, efficiently pulling her panties off in this one swoop of the movement.

Emma claims her mouth again, leaving the woman panting as Emma nestles herself between her legs. Regina opens her legs wider, wrapping one over Emma’s hip to find any type of friction where she needs it most. But Emma keeps herself balanced above her, not giving her what she wants until Regina is practically whining against her lips.

“Fingers okay,” Emma questions, dragging blunt fingers nails down Regina’s hips and thighs.

“Yes,” Regina hisses, eyes slamming shut, her own fingers digging into Emma’s shoulders. Both women gasp as Emma finally dips her finger against Regina’s center, finding her very wet. She teases against her entrance, finger barely dipping in before pulling out again. She does this twice more, watching Regina attempt to hold back a whine before she pulls her hand away completely. When Regina’s eyes snap open, irises almost completely black, she brings her index to her mouth, making a show of licking Regina’s essence off of her finger. She groans and chuckles when she hears Regina’s reciprocating noises.

“You taste divine,” she says, voice low.

“Later,” Regina hisses, pulling her back.

Emma smirks, kneeling over Regina once more. She brings one hand up to squeeze a breast between her fingers over the dress as her other hand pushes the dress even further up Regina’s body to get a better unrestricted view. 

“Emma,” Regina says, trying to focus Emma’s attention where she needs it.

“Tell me what you want,” Emma says, fingers teasing between Regina’s folds again, and still fondling her breast.

Regina groans, hips pushing against Emma’s hand. “Inside, I need your fingers inside—“

She can’t finish her sentence because before she does, Emma’s sheathing two fingers inside her with little preamble. She moans, low in her throat, the movement jolting her, tingles of need aching in her toes. “Move,” she demands of still fingers.

Emma’s mouth latches to her clavicle, sucking on the skin there as she removes her fingers and pushes back in just as slowly.

“Em—“ she breathes, a mewl leaving her parted mouth when Emma snaps her wrist roughly, pumping into Regina now in quick strokes.

“Is this how you like it, Regina? Do you want it rough? You want another finger?” She asks, using her own hips to give her leverage.

She pulls out and waits for Regina’s breathless nod before she uses three fingers to push back in. Regina keens, low in her throat, fingers scratching down Emma’s back. “Faster,” she says, clutching Emma to her.

Emma grunts and begins pumping her fingers faster. She moves her thumb to stroke Regina’s clit on the upward stroke, making deliberate circles against it.

Regina moans again, back arching up against Emma.

Emma kisses up a tense jawline, nipping just below Regina’s ear, Regina’s moan loud in her own.

Regina’s breath quickens, and Emma knows she’s close. Her mouth moves from where she’s nibbling at Regina’s earlobe to scrape her teeth across her pulse point. 

When she orgasms, Emma feels the wetness against her fingers and Regina’s arms and legs tightening around her.

Emma continues pumping her hand until Regina relaxes against the bed, breathing slowing down. She slowly pulls out of Regina and sits back on her heels, the absence of her body heat causing Regina to shiver.

She wipes at her sweaty forehead and waits for Regina to say something.

“Well done, dear,” is what Regina finally says.

Emma snorts, shaking out her curls and lifts her hand, which had been inside Regina, to her mouth.

Regina catches her wrist before she can do so, sitting up quickly and slowly bringing Emma’s fingers to her own mouth, slim fingers disappearing between plump red-painted lips. Emma moans, feeling Regina’s tongue flick against her fingers.

“Your turn now, Em-ma,” she drawls, laying back again, dark hair sprawling against the white pillow case under her head. She beckons, two fingers crooking to get Emma to move.

Emma does, leaning over to capture Regina’s mouth with her own, tasting Regina against her lips. “Higher,” Regina purrs when their lips part again.

Emma’s eyes light up when she realizes what Regina wants from her and climbs carefully up Regina’s body until her knees rest carefully on either side of Regina’s head. 

Regina hums and wraps her arms around Emma’s thighs to pull her down. She licks Emma thoroughly, poking her tongue into her entrance and causing Emma to gasp.

It doesn’t take long for Emma to cum and she collapses boneless by Regina’s side. “You’re pretty good,” Emma says, chuckling as Regina turns to her. “We should do this again.”

Regina sits up, leaning over Emma to open and reach into a drawer in the nightstand. She pulls out a strap on and grins down at Emma. “Know how to use one of these?”

Emma nods and slides out from under Regina to slide into the straps. Regina moves to go lay down on her back again but Emma shakes her head and pulls Regina up so she’s standing in front of her. Emma captures Regina’s lips with her own, trailing soft kisses up Regina’s jaw until her breath hits her ear. “I did promise to bend you over, didn’t I?”

Regina groans in response, allowing herself to be manhandled and turned before Emma’s hand at the nap of her neck bends her over, her back arching. Emma drags a hand down Regina’s back before she grips the long and slim purple dildo which rests between her legs. She uses the head to nestle against Regina’s entrance and slowly pushes inside Regina, burying herself to the hilt before she stops to take a breath. She leans over Regina, weight resting comfortably against Regina’s back and presses a kiss to her shoulder blade.

“You okay?” She says softly.

Regina nods, fingers curling into the sheets of her bed. 

“I’m going to need words.”

“Yes,” Regina says, breathless. “Just go slow at first.”

“I will,” Emma says, finally pulling her hip back inch by inch, and slowly sinking back in. She keeps this slow, steady pace for a few moments before Regina reaches back and grasps Emma’s hip to get her to move faster.

She snaps her hips a few times in quick hard thrusts and Regina moans, low in her throat,head resting between her hands which have fisted the bed sheets as Emma has sped up.

“Fuck,” comes out so low Emma almost misses it. She, however, doesn’t say anything and continues to move her hips faster.

Regina let’s out a throaty noise that has Emma groaning as her next movement to push inside Regina is met with tight walls against the strap-on. Emma pumps her hips a few more times before Regina collapses on the bed. Emma pulls away, undoing the straps and placing it on the floor.

She helps Regina move up to her pillow and wraps and arm around her, Regina mumbling sleepily against her chest. Emma hushes her, carding her fingers through long, dark hair.

“It’s okay, you can sleep,” Emma says, but Regina’s breathing had already slowed. Emma chuckles, low enough to not wake Regina.

She waits a half an hour, fighting against her own sleep-heavy eye-lids, to slip out from Regina’s hold on her. Regina murmurs in her sleep, but quiets when Emma pulls the blanket up over her sweaty body.

Emma grabs her clothes from the floor and sneaks out of the room. She slips into her jeans and blouse, pausing only briefly to leave a short note by the telephone on the table in the foyer, before she slips out witha final glance into the quiet house.

.

.

.

She arrives home to her small apartment an hour later by bus. 

“Emma,” Neal’s voice calls from the living room, startling her slightly.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“You’re home early,” he says, chuckling.

Emma walks around the corner and leans against the wall as she takes in the man on her couch. “Wore her out, she fell asleep.”

He watches her with narrowed eyes as she sighs. “What’s wrong?” Is what he finally says. 

She shakes her head. “It’s nothing.” She pushes off the wall to collapse onto the couch beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. He pats her knee gently. “Henry go to sleep okay?”

“Out like a light.”

She smiles. “We did good with him, I think,” she says, voice barely a whisper.

“We did,” he says, nodding. “Now, you stink. You should go shower.”

Emma swats at his shoulder but drags herself up. “Whatever,” she says, grinning. “At least I got laid.”

He tosses one of the couch pillows at her as she darts across the living room to the hall that leads to the bathroom and bedrooms. She peaks in to check on Henry, seeing the young boy sleeping, curled tightly around his stuffed bear. She smiles while shutting the door and goes to shower, needing to wash off the long day.

.

.

.

Emma’s go-to baby-sitter is sick on her first day of classes. Which means she needs to bring her three year old son to class with her. It’s seven o’clock in the morning and she emails her professors, she only has two classes on Wednesdays, and figures it should be a problem.

Her English professor, Mrs. French, writes back almost immediately, agreeing to allow the child in the class.

Her second professor, a Doctor R. Mills doesn’t respond until she’s halfway through her English lecture.

 

_From: RMills_

_To: ESwan7840_

 

_Miss Saw,_

_As long as your son is quiet enough for me to teach my class there should be nothing wrong with him attending with you. If your have any questions or concerns regarding the class let me know._

 

_Dr. R. Mills_

 

Emma breathes out a sigh in relief and begins to pack up her textbook as her lecture comes to an end. She slings her back pack over her shoulder and picks Henry up. 

“Auntie Ruby now, mama?” He says, squeezing her cheeks between his hands.

“Yes, Henry,” she says, smiling as his eyes light up. “We’re going to meet her now.”

He claps his hands and warps his arms around her neck, equaling into her ear.

Emma makes her way from the lecture hall, ignoring the stares from her classmates as she passes with her son.

She’s barely halfway down the hallway when Henry catches sight of Ruby and squeals again, wiggling to get down from her arms. She let’s him down gently and watches with a smile as he runs towards Ruby. Ruby bends down to allow him to to barrel into her arms.

She swoops him up and he laughs. “Hi, buddy,” she says, tickling his stomach.

Emma approaches the two and Ruby turns to her, eyes light and warm. You ready for our law lecture with Doctor Evil?”

Emma swats at her shoulder. “You don’t know how she’s going to be. Plus, she can’t be that bad. She agreed to let me bring Henry.”

“Maybe she just has a soft spot for children,” Ruby says, tickling Henry once more.

His laughter lasts all the way until their lecture hall and then he falls silent as his mother takes him from Ruby’s arms. He can sense her nerves as she walks into the class and avoids eye contact with the front of the room.

Once the three of them are settled into a few seats at the side of the lecture hall, Ruby looks towards the front of the room as the sound of heels echo in the now silent room. “Well at least she will be something to look at,” she says, eyes tracking their professor’s movements.

Emma hums in response as she hands Henry his colouring book, a snack and juice box. Emma finally sits back in her seat and turns to Ruby. “She’s our prof, Rubes.”

“You’ve never been one to turn down a hot woman, Em,” Ruby says. “Look.”

Emma lets out a sigh, rolling her eyes, but turns to look at the front of the room. She gasps, mid-sigh, which turns into a coughing fit.

Ruby hits her back gently. “What is wrong with you?”

Emma slides down in her seat, so the front of the room can’t see her and winces as Ruby gapes at her. 

“Emma?”

“She’s… that’s…”

“Spit it out, woman,” Ruby says, smirking.

Emma glares. “You remember when we went out for drinks?”

Ruby nods and motions for Emma to continue.

“Like always, you and Lily were wasted, I’d only had one or two.”

“Get to the point, Em.”

Emma sighs, dragging a hand down her face. “I hooked up with someone that night-“

“I know that part,” Ruby says, interrupting.

“Do you want to know or not?”

Ruby holds up her hands in a placating gesture. “Sorry.”

“She’s the woman I hooked up with,” Emma says, voice barely above a whisper.

“Oh my God!” Ruby practically shouts. She draws the attention of a few other students and the professor and Emma turns beet red, sliding down even further as she hisses, “shut up!”

“That’s not a nice word, mama,” Henry says.

“I’m sorry, kiddo,” she says, sitting up to press a kiss to his temple. “Go back to your colouring.”

Emma sits back in her seat and sees Ruby grinning at her. “what?”

“You hooked up with our professor, what a fucking legend.”

“It was before I even knew who she was,” Emma says.

Ruby smirks. “Well, was she any good?”

Emma scoffs and folds her arms, looking to the front of the room. She makes eye contact with the dark haired woman standing by the podium accidentally and sees her flush bright red. The blush spreading down her chest, drawing Emma’s eyes towards it.

Regina clears her throat to draw the classes attention to her.

“Good afternoon, class. Welcome to Law 312…” she says, beginning her lecture.

As soon as it’s done, Emma turns to Ruby. “Can you take Henry for a minuteI will meet you outside, we can grab dinner before our night shift.”

“Alright,” Ruby says with a wink. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Emma frowns, but hands Henry over. 

“C’mon, Hen, mama’s got to go talk to the pretty teacher.”

Henry and Ruby wave goodbye to Emma and step from the classroom. By the time she sees them disappear the lecture hall is mostly empty. There are only a few student sticking around totalk to Regina.

Regina makes eye contact with Emma again, but quickly averts her eyes and goes back to speaking to the student in front of her. Finally, she’s alone, and Emma approaches carefully, adjusting the shoulder strap on her back pack.

“Do you have a minute to talk?” Emma says.

“I have a class in twenty minutes,” Regina says, and Emma shivers. Before Emma can say anything else, Regina stops shuffling the papers in front of her and looks Emma dead in the eye. “You are E. Swan? I saw your son here.”

Emma nods, and glances at the door. “Yeah, his name’s Henry. I had him when I was twenty-one.”

“How old are you?” Regina says.

“Twenty-four, and don’t worry, Regina. I won’t say anything. What happened between us won’t be used against you in anyway. I would never do that.”

Regina nods. “Thank you.” She glances down at her papers and sets them aside. She clears her throat and licks at her red-painted lips. “I, I had a good time, that night. However, due to this development,” she says, gesturing between them, “you understand it can never happen again.”

Emma nods slowly, watching as Regina’s lips twitch at the corners. She smirks and leans forward against the podium, pulling Regina’s attention to her once more. “It does suck though, I’d say we had a pretty good night.”

Regina frowns in response, opening her mouth to reply, but is cut off by the door opening and small feet come padding in.

“Mama, I’m hungry,” Henry says, and Emma knows he’s telling the truth because he has begun to whine.

She holds out her arms to him, glancing at Regina and seeing that her eyes had softened. “I know, kiddo. Come say hello and then we can stop at Granny’s.”

He looks to Regina, sees her smile, and buries his face against his mother’s shoulder. “Hi,” he says softly.

“Hello, Henry.”

“Well, we’d better be going. Thank you for speaking with me, professor, but I have to get my little prince here fed before he turns into a terrible dragon,” Emma says, tickling Henry’s stomach. 

He giggles and bats his long lashes. “Bye,” he says, when they begin to walk away.

“See you in class, Miss Swan,” Regina says, calling out to Emma when she’s just reached the door.

“See you in class, Regina.”

Emma doesn’t know why she has such a heavy heart when she say this, but she’ll be damned if she let’s that incredible woman walk away because of such a minor inconvenience.


	2. Second Times the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina allows her friend Kathryn to convince her to go out, needless to say, certain activities happen again.

It’s been two weeks since Regina had found out Emma was in her class. Two weeks of the other woman studiously attending every class and writing notes. 

Regina was sitting in her office, during her office hours, talking to her friend and colleague, as it was too early in the semester for her students to begin worrying about the first assignment, and so she often had this time free.

“All I’m saying is that you need to get out again, this woman is going to be stuck on your mind if you don’t do something about it,” Kathryn says, leaning forward and waggling her eyebrows.

Regina swats at her arm. “I’m too busy.”

“Nonsense, come out with me and Fred this Friday, we can invite Mal and Robin too.”

Regina shakes her head, dark hailing flowing over her shoulder. “That is not a good mix,” she says.

Kathryn chuckles, leaning back in her chair. “Maybe for you, but it will be swell entertainment watching them fight over you.”

Regina groans and buries her head in her hands. Before she can reply, there is a soft knock on the open door to her office, and so her head shoots up to see who it is.

She flushes a bright red when she catches sight of blonde curls.

“Hi,” Emma says, peeking her head through the door. “These are your open officer hours, right? I can come back.”

“No, you are right,” Regina says, voice raising an octave from when she was talking to Kathryn. Her friend looks at her and raises an eyebrow, to which Regina flushes, fidgeting with papers on her desk.

“We were just finishing up,” Kathryn says, still eying her friend. She stands and leans over the desk to kiss Regina’s cheek goodbye. She whispers low enough so only Regina can hear her, “we will discuss this later.”

She smiles at Emma in the door as she passes. 

“Please, come in,” Regina urges, gesturing at the seat across from her desk.

Emma shuffles in, dropping into the seat.

“What can I do for you, Miss Swan,” Regina says, trying to ignore the visible shiver she sees come from Emma at her words.

“Right,” Emma says, reaching into her back pack to pull out a sheet of paper. “I just had a few questions about the second assignment I wanted to clear up.”

Regina’s eyes shoot up from her desk to meet Emma’s, looking at her in confusion. “The second…?”

“Yes, the essay?” Emma says, voice lilting up at the end. She furrows her brow. “You wanted us to include outside sources, are you counting the additional readings list as outside sources, or you want us to find other peer-viewed articles.”

Regina clears her throat and holds her hand out for the syllabus. “The intention was to look for other articles, not provided within the syllabus, which includes the additional readings list.” She pauses. “Are you already beginning to write the essay?”

She hands Emma back the paper and Emma nods. “Well, I’m almost done, but yes.”

“That’s not due until week six.”

Emma nods again, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ve got to start now, so I have time to edit later. It’s hard to balance school with work sometimes so I start everything early just in case there is an emergency later.”

“That’s actually very smart,” Regina says, nodding. “Well if you need any help, my door is always open. I could always review your work if you’d like.”

Emma flushes. “Well, thank you, but I’d hate to impose.”

“Nonsense,” Regina says, “I offered.”

Emma tries to meet Regina’s eye but the other woman won’t look at her. “Do I make you uncomfortable,” Emma says quietly.

Regina clears her throat. “No, of course not.”

“You can’t even look at me.”

Regina tries, she really does, but the minute her eyes meet Emma’s she flushes and glances back down. She can’t stop remembering that night, seeing the blonde above her, hear her moaning in her ear. 

Emma’s voice is even quieter when she speaks again. “It’s not too late for me to switch classes if it’s going to be a problem.”

“No,” Regina says, finally meeting Emma’s eye. “You’ve already worked so hard. I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting.”

Emma smirks and leans forward. “It’s been hard for me too, trust me.” She pauses. “How about, one more night? I’m off this Friday, and Henry is with his aunt.”

Regina swallows and averts her eyes again. “I actually have plans this Friday, and I really don’t think it’s a good idea, Miss Swan. You are my student, it is unethical.”

“You have TA’s for your class, it’s not like you’re even marking my papers. There is no way for you to be biased.” Emma says.

Regina sighs and slides her rolling chair back a tad. “Emma, please. Just leave it be.”

Emma’s eyes lower, and she sighs as well. “Alright, if that’s what you want. I’d better be going, I have to work in an hour.”

“See you in class,” Regina says, watching the other woman grab her pack, sling it over her shoulder and shuffle out the door.

Emma shoots her a thumbs up over her shoulder and turns the corner. 

Regina picks up her cell and dials Kathryn’s number. “Love, have you changed your mind,” Kathryn says in lieu of greeting.

“I have, let’s go to Aesop’s,” Regina says.

Kathryn squeals. “Yes! Okay, for sure. I’ll call Robin and Mal.”

“See you Friday.”

Regina sighed, rubbing her temples between her fingers, trying to fight the growing headache. She really needed to get Emma out of her head and she hoped this night out would do well for that.

.

.

.

The five of them are out at Aesop’s, a popular bar in town. Kathryn links her arm through Regina’s and grins at her. “I’m so glad you decided to come out!”

Regina eyes the two blondes behind them, Robin and Mal, and frowns seeing them whispering to each other. “I haven’t decided yet if I’ll stay,” she says, looking back at Kathryn.

A hand slides up over her hip, between her and Kathryn, and she glances to her side to see Robin. “Come dance,” he says, already tugging her away.

She sends wide eyes Kathryn’s way, but the other woman just laughs and tugs on her husband’s hand to drag him to the floor.

Robin keeps his hands on her waist as she lets him begin to sway. He looks down at her through his lashes and grins, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “I’m glad you came out tonight.”

She places a hand on his chest and bats her eyes at him, leaning in to say, “I’m just going to grab a drink. Be right back.” She slips from his arms and quickly makes her way to the bar, feeling an intense stare at her back. She glances around but only sees Robin smirking after her. She reaches the bar, waiting for the bartender, and feels another hand, slightly lower than the small of her back, grazing the top of her ass.

“He’s too needy,” Mal’s voice slips over her ear as she leans in, tongue peeking out to lick along the shell of Regina’s ear.

Regina shudders, grabbing whatever the bartender placed in front of her and threw it back, feeling Mal’s gaze on her neck. She glances at the blonde and holds her hand up for another drink. 

“And you’re not,” Regina says, voice teasing despite her feelings for the other woman being non-existent. Maybe, if she just slept with her, a woman who looks similar to Emma, she could get over the younger woman. After her next shot, she finally looked fully at Mal. Both women had blonde hair, but Emma’s was more golden, and Mal’s more fake blonde from a box. Emma’s eyes were green and Mal’s were blue, Mal was also a lot taller then Emma was and skinny where Emma was pure muscle, abs, and toned legs, only a few inches taller than Regina.

Fuck it, Regina thought, throwing back her fourth shot and grabbing Mal’s hand to pull her to the dance floor.

Immediately Mal pulls her tight against her chest, their breasts rubbing against one another, and slides a hand over her ass. 

“Mal,” Regina says, voice a warning. Mal chuckles low in her throat, tongue running along Regina’s pulse point, but moves her hand up a few inches.

“I could fuck you right here,” Mal’s voice is a purr, the one hand against her back and the other coming up between them to graze against the outline her breast. 

Regina’s eyes flutter and she catches Kathryn’s smug smirk over Mal’s shoulder. She flips Kathryn off and sees her laugh, before teeth at her neck distract her and she grips Mal’s hips to keep them swaying in some semblance of a dance.

“Perhaps not,” Regina says, when she feels Mal’s hand playing with the hem of her dress. “I don’t fuck in public.”

Mal groans, loud in her ear, and Regina chuckles, pulling away to look Mal directly eye to eye. She sees how dilated the other woman’s eyes are and how flushed she looks, a stark contrast to how blonde her hair is. 

Regina groans when she feels a body against her back, feeling scruff against her shoulder and a hand snaking around her front to press her back against his body, her ass rubbing against his crotch and feeling how hard he is against her. She’s sandwiched between these two horny bodies. Robin’s hand slides down between their bodies, pressing against her heat and she moans, low.

Both people against her chuckle into the skin of her neck and Robin’s voice rumbles. “How about the three of us get out of here?”

Regina’s eyes snap open at that, trying to catch her breath, and that is when her eyes land on a familiar blonde mane across the dance floor. 

She’s in a similar position as Regina, but she’s between two men, and her mouth is quite occupied against the man in front of her.

Regina’s gaze hardens when she sees the man behind her reach around to palm a breast before sliding lower and cupping between her jean clad legs. “Fuck,” she growls, flinching when a hand pinches her nipple over her dress.

“So how ‘bout it, love,” Mal says, tongue drawing lazy circles against her skin.

She finds Kathryn’s eye over Mal’s shoulder, where she is grinding against her husband, and she must see the pure panic on Regina’s face because she frowns and immediately breaks away, starting towards her.

Regina’s knees buckle and Robin catches her, Mal backing off in surprise and worry.

“Hey, Regina, it’s okay,” Kathryn says gently, taking Regina’s weight onto her. “Let’s go to the bar.”

Regina thinks she nods, because suddenly they are moving, but her eyes are locked on Emma, watching the blonde dance.

She’s seated, a glass of water in her hand, and Kathryn stands in front of her. “Are you okay?”

“She’s here,” Regina says, voice a murmur. Kathryn’s eyes widen and she looks around, completely missing Emma, before she recognizes her and turns back, tilting her head as they both watch the scene in front of them.

“Isn’t she-“ Kathryn begins to say.

“Nope, no, This isn’t happening. I’ve got to go,” Regina says, trying to stand. Kathryn pushes her down gently.

“Stop, you almost had a panic attack back there.” She lifts her head tot he dance floor and frowns. “Where did Mal and Robin go?”

“Probably to the bathroom together.”

Kathryn rolls her eyes and turns back to Regina. “You almost got her out of your mind. But you should go interrupt that lovely little threesome happening in the middle of the dance floor before it gets worse, I’m sure she’d love to take you home again.”

“Clearly she has her hands full,” Regina says, eying Emma as she practically gropes the man behind her.

“Go,” Kathryn says, voice firm.

Regina sighs. “I initiated it last time…” She tries to argue.

“And then you probably promptly shut her down when you found out she was in your class. But she’s of age. Now like I said before. Go.”

Regina frowns but stands, smoothing out the lines of her dress. “Fine, go back to your husband and happy life, while I travel to hell.”

Kathryn lets out a bark of laughter and shoves Regina forward. “Get going, drama queen. You better get laid tonight.”

Regina chuckles but steps away from the bar, slowly moving towards where Emma is grinding against the men.

Emma’s back is to Regina, pressed against the less scruffy man, and Regina wonders how to insert herself between them.

She doesn’t have to for long, making eye contact with the taller, darker haired man. He breaks his mouth from Emma’s and she let’s out a huff, but her eyes remained closed as she leant against the other man. He whispered something into Emma’s ear and she chuckled.

The darker haired man beckoned her with one hand, stepping backwards to give her some room to squeeze in.

Regina lets him step up behind her and wrap his arms around her to press her more firmly into Emma. She carefully places her hands on Emma’s hips, eyes focusing on the column of a pale throat. She leans forward to lick a strip up Emma’s neck and hears the blonde moan into her ear.

The man behind Regina chuckles and presses a kiss to her shoulder before he whispers into her ear. “You want us to leave, love. Or you want us to join?”

Regina scoffs and Emma’s eyes finally snap open at the noise, mouth hanging as she takes in Regina’s form. 

“Hey,” she breathes, stepping forward, away from the man behind her. Her eyes flick over Regina’s shoulder and she nods her head towards the dance floor.

The presence behind Regina disappears and the man behind Emma steps away as well. “If you need anything holler,” the shorter man says as they begin to move away. However, Emma’s eyes remain on Regina.

“Thought you didn’t want it to happen again?” Emma says, voice husky as she leans forward to nuzzle against Regina’s neck.

“I don’t,” Regina says, and Emma pulls away frowning. “This is the last time.”

Emma smirks but nods, slipping her arm around Regina’s back, the other trailing down Regina’s arm until their fingers lace together. “Then dance with me,” she says, their swaying slowing down, not matching the swift tempo of the song playing.

Regina laughs, tilting her head back before she nods, hand resting lightly on Emma’s shoulder. They sway for a few moments and Emma watches Regina carefully.

“What,” Regina finally says, “do I have something on my face?”

“No, I just like that I can finally look at you without worrying someone is going to find out what happened.”

Regina frowns, trying to step backwards, but Emma is already tightening her grip.

“Don’t do that, Regina. Please, just give me this one night.”

Regina sighs, the four shots she’d taken making her head throb with the beat. “Okay,” she says, nodding. “One night.”

Emma leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of Regina’s mouth. “Then let’s not waste it,” she says, breath whispering across Regina’s ear. She tugs Regina towards the entrance. “Are you good with my place?”

Regina nods and lets herself be tugged into a cab. Emma’s hand quickly slides up her leg, sliding higher than it had in that first cab ride.

“Emma,” Regina says, panting into the other woman’s ear. “What happened to waiting?”

“I’ve got no time for that,” Emma says, voice a growl. “You’re only mine for the night.”

Regina groans, low in her throat when Emma’s fingers skim against the inside of her thigh. “Emma,” Regina says, “You’ll have me all night.”

Emma’s mouth closes around her earlobe, teeth coming out to play and Regina feels a pinch of pain before her ear is released, and she moans, Emma’s fingers finally pressing against her center.

“We’re here,” a rough voice huffs out from the front. He’s not looking into the rearview mirror but his voice is tinged with annoyance.

Emma hands him a couple bills and slides out from the back, pulling Regina with her. They are outside a decent looking apartment building and Emma pulls her in, opening the door with her key. She pulls her towards the elevator, waving towards the front desk clerk who smirks at them both. Emma chuckles and when the doors to the elevator close again, she immediately yanks Regina towards her, crashing their lips together.

Her hands fall to Regina’s thighs, pushing her dress up her hips. “Emma’,” Regina says, voice a warning.

“Regina,” Emma says, teeth scraping along Regina’s pulse point. Regina shutters, knees shaking beneath her when Emma slides a knee between her legs. Regina moans again, grinding against the knee, before the elevator dings and Emma leads her to a plain looking door. Regina’s back slams against the door, and she moans when Emma begins peppering open-mouthed kisses down her jawline, her neck and along her clavicle. Her hands seem to be every where, roving down Regina’s body and yanking a leg over her hip.

“Emma, your apartment is right behind us,” she says, gripping at the other woman’s shoulders. Her eyes flutter shut, and she groans when Emma’s hand slides between their bodies to shimmy beneath her dress.

“Fuck,” Emma groans, pulling out her keys again with her unoccupied hand. Finally she has them in a sturdy enough grip to unlock the door, but before she does, she bends to lift Regina up. Regina yelps, but wraps her legs around Emma’s waist, amazed at the strength of the other woman. The door falls open and Emma steps through it, slamming it behind her with a kick of her foot as Regina claims her mouth again.

Their tongues slide together, teeth clacking as Emma moves further into the apartment.

A door slams open behind Regina and she yelps again when Emma tosses her bodily onto the bed, and climbs on after her.

“Emma,” Regina admonishes, voice still breathless from the fall. Emma chuckles as she hovers above the brunette woman, eyes alight with amusement.

She does not reply though, just begins kissing a trail down Regina’s neck, pausing to suckle against the skin of her pulse point. Emma works her tongue over the skin there, alternating with a sharp prick of her teeth which has Regina gasping. She then soothes it with her tongue again, and hums, when she’s satisfied with the mark she left there.

“Emma,” Regina says again, hand coming up to curl into blonde hair. Emma hums, moving lower, before her hands come up to flip Regina over.

She straddles the back of Regina’s thighs and reaches up to begin lowering the zipper of her dress, revealing smooth skin to hungry eyes and attentive lips, trailing the path the zipper makes. “Since I only get you for one night, I’m going to make it count,” Emma says, breath whispering across the back of Regina’s neck. Regina turns over again, so she can look up at Emma, and tucks a strand of blonde hair behind the other woman’s ear. “You’d better, Swan,” she says, voice a purr. Emma’s eyes darken at those words and she helps Regina take the rest of the dress off, leaving her in just her underwear.

“Please,” Regina says, arching off the bed when Emma doesn’t move.

Emma smirks, leaning down to kiss Regina, but keeping it short, moving down until she’s situated between Regina’s legs.

She hoists Regina’s legs over her shoulders, and dips her head to run her tongue along Regina’s slit through her panties. Regina moans, beginning to mewl as Emma peels her panties to the side and tastes her straight from the source. She begins alternating long and short strokes, dipping into her entrance, then drawing her tongue up to circle her clit.

Regina’s hands curl into Emma’s hair and tug her closer as she climaxes, arching off the bed.

Emma licks her slowly, drawing it out, until Regina tries to push her away. She keeps a firm grasp around Regina’s thighs and pulls her back to her mouth, bringing a hand around to slip two fingers inside.

Regina hisses, fingers digging into Emma’s scalp and moans, when Emma’s thumb circles her clit. Her second orgasm crashes into her quickly, but Emma keeps pumping her fingers, adding a third until she finally pulls away and sits up.

Emma grins at the slow blinking eyelids looking back at her.

She stands, wiping at her mouth, still watching the boneless body draped across her bed. She smirks and moves towards the closet. She bends over, rummaging through a bin, and feels eyes on her backside.

She pulls out what she was looking for and turns back, seeing Regina leaning up on her elbows.

She slides her legs into the straps and adjusts the strap-on as she walks back to the bed.

“Come here,” she urges softly, holding out her hand.

Regina does so, kneeling on the end of the bed and presses a kiss to the base of Emma’s throat. “Do you want me to take care of this for you,” Regina says, voice a purr. Her hand comes up to stroke the dildo between Emma’s legs.

Emma moans when the dildo presses into her clit. She nods and Regina pushes her back until she can slide off the bed. 

She sinks to her knees in front of Emma, glancing up at her through long lashes. “God, Regina,” Emma says, fingers sliding into Regina’s dark hair.

“Mhm, Emma,” Regina says, “what do you want?”

Emma growls, fingers tightening in Regina’s hair. She tugs Regina towards her. Regina presses a kiss to Emma’s thigh but doesn’t do anything else.

“What do you want, Emma?”

“I want you to put your mouth to use,” she says in reply.

Regina chuckles, finally running her tongue up the length of the strap on, the movement pressing it against Emma’s clit again. Emma moans again as Regina begins bobbing her head around the tip, allowing more of the dildo’s length into her mouth. Emma’s hand tightens in Regina hair and tugs until she looks up.

“As much as I love this view,” Emma says, voice a purr. “This is not what I intended to use it for.”

Regina chuckles as Emma’s hand releases her hair and instead tugs her up by the arm. She presses their bodies together, claiming Regina’s lips with her own. When they part, Emma smiles softly and tucks a strand of dark hair behind Regina’s ear.

“C’mon,” she says. She leads Regina back to the bed and lets her lay down before Emma climbs over top of her. “You’re still okay with this?”

Regina nods, biting her lip as she looks up at Emma. “Only for tonight,” Regina says.

Emma nods in response, grasping the dildo to lead it between Regina’s thighs.

They continued well into the night.

.

.

.

Regina’s eyes flutter open and she winces at the bright light streaming through the window. She was sure her drapes remained closed as they always did, so why were they open all of a sudden.

Regina gasps as she realizes exactly where she is. A door slams somewhere in the small apartment and Regina startles, sitting up in the bed and clutching the sheet to her bare chest. She looks around the room, finally noticing all the small details missed in their rush last night.

Hanging off the closet door is a red leather jacket, and in the corner sits a chair of clothes. There are textbooks on the table dresser and the room’s walls are littered with picture frames.

Regina turns and sees a water bottle on the nightstand with a couple Advil and a note.

_Regina, if you’re as dead as me I’m sorry._

Regina chuckles as she reads it and stands, downing the Advil and following it with the water. She looks around the room for her dress and sees it draped over the end of the bed. However, there are also a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt sitting beside the dress and she grabs for the comfier clothes, opening Emma’s bedroom door to try and find the blonde.

She walks down the short hallway, barefoot, and turns the corner hoping to find Emma.

She frowns, stopping short, mid-step, when she sees one of the men from last night, sitting at the kitchen table.

He looks at her over his mug, raising an eyebrow at her. “Would you like some tea?” He says, when she doesn’t speak. “The pot’s on.”

Regina blinks at him, looking to where he points, and takes a second before clearing her throat. “Where’s Emma?”

He looks towards the door. “She went for a run, she should be back any second now.”

“Right,” Regina says, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“You can sit, you know.” He chuckles as she seems to shrink in on herself.

The front door opening breaks the silence that followed his statement, and Emma strides into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. She swallows back half the bottle before she looks up and sees Regina standing in the hallway.

“Oh, you’re awake,” she says, smiling immediately.

Regina blushes, but nods, not sure what to do in that moment.

Emma looks and Regina, then her eyes narrow and she turns to the man at the table. “What did you say, Neal?”

He scoffs, holding his hands up in defence. “I said nothing. She’s not being awkward because of me. You’re the one that left her here alone, did you even warn her I would be here?” When Emma grits her teeth and looks away, a faint blush on her cheeks he continues, “You fucked up, Swan. That’s on you, not on me.”

Emma scoffs and Neal stands. 

“I’ll go grab Henry while you finish up here,” he says, and wraps an arm around Emma, pressing a kiss to her sweaty temple.

Emma hums and shoves him away. “Fine, Anna is waiting, she has to get to work soon.”

He chuckles and waves to Regina before he disappears out the door.

“So,” Emma says, stepping towards Regina. “Are you hungry?”

Regina clears her throat again. “I should probably go.”

“Right,” Emma says, with a nod. Her fingers clench in a fist, seemingly stopping herself from reaching out for Regina.

Regina frowns softly, wanting to ease the tension between Emma’s brow. “We can’t do this again, Emma. Really. You are my student.”

“I’m an adult, Regina,” Emma says softly. She steps towards Regina. “What we do outside of school hours is no one’s concern but our own.”

“If it got back to the dean,” Regina says, shaking her head even as Emma comes up to stand in front of her. “My career as a professor would be over.”

Emma shakes her head, hands finally moving to Regina’s hips and pressing her gently against the wall. “I wouldn’t let it get back to the dean, Regina. But I do really enjoy your company.”

This time Regina scoffs, rolling her eyes as Emma’s head dips to kiss the side of her neck.

“Who was that man? He was at the club last night dancing with you.”

“Who, Neal?” Emma says, raising her head to look Regina in her eyes. Regina’s nod is subtle, hesitation in her eyes for the answer. “He’s Henry’s father and one of my best friends. You don’t have to worry about him, if that’s why you’re asking. There’s nothing between us.”

“Except a literal child,” Regina says, frowning again. She tries to pull away from Emma, but the other woman uses her hips to further pin her against the wall.

“Hey,” Emma says, “Don’t do that. I’m not lying to you. I haven’t slept with anyone since that first night together and me and Neal are just best friends raising a kid together.”

Regina looks at her then, at the crinkles in the corner of Emma’s eyes, the soft dimple in her cheek as she offers a small smile. In the next second, she wraps her arms around Emma’s neck and pulls her close to claim her lips.

Emma squeaks in surprise but soon sinks into the kiss, clutching Regina against her. “We don’t have time for this, Regina. Henry and Neal will be home any second,” she says when she finally pulls away. 

Regina pouts, biting her bottom lip between her teeth. “If this were to continue,” Regina says, though her voice shakes slightly. “We would have to be careful and we can’t just have sex every time we meet.”

Emma nods her head eagerly. “You’re willing to give this a chance?”

Regina nods. “It’s a hesitant yes, Emma. We must be careful.”

Emma smiles, wider than Regina has seen her smile yet. Emma wraps her arms around Regina’s waist and picks her up, spinning around until Regina’s breathless and Emma is laughing.

“Next Friday,” Emma says. “I’m taking you on a proper date. But for now, you should probably go.”

Regina nods her agreement, and they finally release each other. “Can I borrow these, I can return them Friday. I’d just rather not try to shimmy back into the dress from last night.”

Emma’s eyes light with mischief. “I do like seeing you in my clothes,” she says, voice a purr. “You can keep them if you’d like.”

Regina blushes, feels her cheeks heating up and it only intensifies when Emma chuckles, low and throaty.

“Okay,” Regina finally says. “I’m going to go, before your son gets home.”

Emma smiles. “Alright, I’ll see you in class.”

Regina nods and Emma leads her to the door. She slaps her ass as she steps out of the apartment and Emma’s grinning at her when Regina turns around with a glare. Emma raises her hands in a placating gesture but clearly is amused with herself.

She leans in to peck Regina’s cheek. “Have a good weekend, Regina.”

“Goodbye, Emma,” Regina says, shaking her head with an amused smile.

She takes the elevator down to the ground floor and as she gets out she sees Henry and Deals approaching. “Dad, that’s mama’s pretty teacher,” Henry says, voice loud in the silent foyer. The clerk and Neal look at Regina as she flushes. “Hello Henry, Neal,” she says in greeting. “I was just leaving."

“Did mama need help?” Henry says, voice lilting and still too loud.

“She did, Henry, and the pretty teacher knew just what to do to help,” Neal says, winking at Regina.

Regina clears her throat, stepping around them. “I must be going. It was nice seeing you again, Henry.”

“Bye,” he shouts, waving over his dads shoulder. She smiles at him and chuckles as she steps out onto the street.

Regina doesn’t know what she’s getting into, but she thinks it may be worth the risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I finished the project, but now I'm procrastinating studying for an exam. I got a lot of positive feedback on the previous chapter, so, I hope you enjoy this one.  
> Again, it's unedited and unbeta'd so there are mistakes. Its also late a night but your welcome, hope you enjoy.  
> "Find the dog  
> (canis est in via)"


	3. Failed Date but a Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma finally go on their date, but it is quickly interrupted.

Regina had never been as nervous for a date as she was now. The fact that it was with Emma Swan, her student, who had an adorable son, who was also sweet and quirky and extremely charismatic, was not helping the fact. Her ability to own any room she was in and was good in bed, made Regina’s stomach tingle as she ruffled through her closet in search of the perfect outfit. She didn’t know where they were going either, Emma had been tight lipped on the destination, giving nothing away.

She pulled out her cellphone, elbow deep in her closet, and dialled her sister’s number.

She picked up after the fourth ring. “Hello, darling sister of mine,” Zelena coos over the line. “To what do I owe the honour of your call?” 

“I have a date, Zelena,” Regina says, already sighing imaging her sister’s reaction.

Zelena cracks out a bark of laughter, crowing in delight.

“Are you quite finished?” Regina bites out, sighing again after it continues for another moment.

“Okay,” Zelena says, her chuckle light. “Okay, Doctor Mills, what can I help you with.”

Regina shakes her head, extricating herself from her closet to take a step back. “I have a date tonight, and she won’t tell me where we are going.”

“So you have no clue what to wear.” Zelena finishes for her. “Who is this woman, who asked you on a date?”

“Her name is Emma.”

“Emma,” Zelena says, repeating her name, rolling it around on her tongue. She hums and chuckles again before answering Regina. “You want to be unclothed at the end of this date, I assume, as most of your ‘dates’ go? Wear the blue dress, it’s your best colour.”

Regina’s speechless for a moment, taking in her sister’s words. “Actually, Zelena, we’ve already been on a few of those kinds of dates. This one, I presume, is meant to be more serious. The unclothing only as an after thought.”

“Oh?” Zelena says, voice rising. “Well, the blue one will do you good either way, or you could go casual with jeans and a blouse.”

Regina sighs again, running a hand through her hair. “Okay, thank you. I will see you next week for drinks?”

“Yes,” Zelena says. She pauses. “You must really like this woman, if you are asking for advice on an outfit. She must be something.”

Regina smiles softly at the thought of Emma. “We will discuss next week. I will see you then.”

“Tata, darling,” Zelena says, before the dial tone beeps.

Regina tosses her phone onto her bed and takes another sweep through her closet. She decides on a pair of dark wash jeans and a red blouse, hoping it will be fancy enough should Emma choose a nice restaurant for dinner.

She changes, and curls her hair before doing a light face of make-up. Emma calls as she is slipping into a pair of high-heels.

“Hello,” Regina says, hesitant to hear what the woman has to say.

But she has no reason to be disappointed, Emma’s voice is cheery on the line. “Hey, Regina, I’m outside your place. You ready?”

Regina smiles. “I am. But you did not make it easy. I had no clue what to wear to your mysterious date.”

“I’m sure you will look great either way,” Emma says, and Regina blushes at the words, her hand twisting around the doorknob.

“I’ll be right out.”

She pulls open the door and is surprised to see Emma standing on the other side. “Hey,” she says, slowly lowering her phone.She looks Regina up and down and nods. “See, I was right. You look great.”

Regina blushes, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Can you tell me where we are going now?”

They start down Regina’s front path, but Regina stops short when she sees the car parked out front. “That’s yours?”

It’s a vintage VW Beetle in bright fucking yellow. 

Emma flushes, fiddling with her keys in her hands. “I share it with Neal, we bought it together when Henry was born. You are okay with taking it right? I was gonna use my other vehicle but it’s not very, uh, date acceptable.”

Regina quirks a brow, and nods, but Emma waves her off. 

“For another time. After you m’lady,” she says, opening the passenger side door. Regina slides in and finds the seats are not as uncomfortable as she thought. The door slams and Emma hurries around to her side.

“We are going out to dinner, but it’s not some fancy restaurant, like I’m sure you are used to,” Emma says, pulling away from the curb. Her voice is up beat and teasing, not cruel like some former lovers of Regina’s who had at her for her fine tastes. “It’s a small diner on the other side of town. They make a mean grilled cheese.”

Regina smiles at the happiness radiating from Emma’s eyes. “It sounds lovely.”

Emma beams at her, the dimple in her cheek showing, before her eyes flick back to the road. “If you want we can go somewhere else, but I love this place and would love to share it with you.”

“I’m not worried it’s going to be terrible, if that’s why you’re selling it up, Emma.”

Emma chuckles. “I just really love this place.”

Regina chuckles too, tucking her hands under her thighs.

The rest of the ride is in silence, but it’s not uncomfortable. 

They pull up in front of the small, quaint looking diner, and they park right on the street. Emma gets out and hurries back around to help Regina out, and lace her hand through her arm.

“Why thank you,” Regina says, amusement lilting her voice.

Emma grins at her and winks, leading her into the restaurant that has a glowing neon sign over the door reading _Granny’s_. 

“I think I’ve heard of this place,” Regina says, admiring the retro decor as she walks through the door.

They sit in a booth near the back, and Emma gestures to one of the servers. She walks over and flips open her little note book. “Hi, welcome to Granny’s. My name is Ashley, can I start you off with drinks?”

“I’ll get a hot chocolate, with cinnamon,” Emma says.

“So the usual,” Ashley says, smirking and jotting it down. Emma blushes but nods, and turns her eyes to Regina expectantly.

“I’ll take just a water, please.”

Ashley nods. “Right, I’ll be right back with your drinks and for your orders.”

Emma nods, already opening the menu and perusing through it.

“Anything look good to you,” Emma says.

Regina smirks. “You.”

Emma glances up quickly, with a sharp intake of breath. She grins and winks. “Wow, smooth. But I was taking about the food.”

Regina smiles and glances down at the menu. “I think the salad looks delicious.”

Emma snorts. “Of course you do,” she says, teasing. Regina feels Emma’s foot against her calf, stroking along the firm muscle and Regina stifles a gasp as Ashley returns with the drinks in her hands and a smile on her face.

“Here you are ladies, have you decided on your orders?”

They give their orders and are left to their own devices while their orders are put in and made.

“So, Regina. What do you like to do in your free time? Besides, of course, clubbing,” Emma says with a wink.

Regina rolls her shoulders in a shrug. “I read, visit my sister, you know, other normal things.”

Emma chuckles, sipping at her drink. They chat easily until their food arrives by a smiling Ashley.

“Your meals,” she says, brandishing the food in front of the two women. 

She places the food down, and Emma’s phone begins to ring.

Emma looks to it, startled. “I’m sorry,” she says. “It’s only on for Anna, she’s watching Henry tonight.”

“It’s fine,” Regina says. “Take it. I’m sure its important.”

Emma nods once and slides from the booth to slip into the back.

It’s only a few moment before she returns, but her features are pinched tight. “Regina,” she says, clenching her fists tight against her stomach.

Regina nods, standing. “Say no more. Ashley, can we get this packed up, please?”

Ashley nods, bringing back a bag and some containers. “We’ll put it on your tab, Emma,” Ashley says.

Emma nods, and frowns, looking to Regina who simply smiles softly at her. “It’s alright, dear.”

They get back to the car, food in hand, and the music plays low as they drive.

“I can drop you off first, if you’d like,” Emma says, fingers tightening around the wheel. Her voice is raspy in disappointment.

Regina sighs, and takes one of Emma’s hands in hers. “Go to your son, first and foremost. You can worry about me later.”

Emma smiles gently at her. “My sister called. He’s been throwing up and is spiking a temperature.”

“Then we have a sick boy to get to,” Regina says.

.

.

.

“Anna,” Emma says, as she opens the front door. Regina follows closely behind her.

“In the living room,” a soft voice says back, echoing through the house.

Emma goes straight to where she knows the living room is and upon entering, sees Anna sitting in front of the sofa, a book in her hand. The television is on a cartoon at low volume and beside her sits a bucket.

Regina, admittedly, had expected to see some similarities between this sister she had heard of and Emma, but instead sees a red haired woman with grey-blue eyes and a slender frame. The two simply look nothing alike.

Emma kneels beside Anna in front of where Henry is lying, asleep on the couch. “How is he doing?”

“His fever is down, and he’s finally asleep,” Anna says, smiling softly. “But he misses his mom.”

Emma nods, running her fingers gently through his dark hair and down his cheek. The young boy stirs but Emma murmurs softly to him and he quiets.

“I’m sorry this cuts into your date,” Anna says, her eyes finally flicking to where Regina stands in the living room entranceway. But she is clearly still talking to Emma.

“Nonsense,” Emma says, voice a mutter. She shakes her head. “Is all of his stuff packed up?”

Anna nods and points to the arm chair which has his stuff on it. “Do you need help carrying it to your car?”

Emma glances back at Regina and sees her shake her head. “We’ll be okay.”

Anna nods, standing, and moves to where Regina is leaning against the doorway. “I’m sure you didn’t expect to meet family on the first date,” she says, teasing. “But don’t let this scare you away. You haven’t met all of us yet.” She winks and moves further into the house, leaving Regina with Emma and Henry. 

Regina doesn’t have time to make sense of her comment or ask who ‘all of them’ are before Emma stands as well, moving to grab Henry’s bag. Regina holds out a hand. “I’ve got it,” she says gently. “You carry Henry.”

Emma hesitates but nods, bending to scoop Henry into her arms and cradle him against her chest. He lets out a soft whine and Emma presses a kiss to his temple.

“Sh, my little prince, I’m here,” she says, murmuring against his hair. He snuggles against her shoulder and she smiles down at him.

Regina hides her own smile by turning towards the door. She hears Emma begin to follow her and can’t help a surge of warmth for the woman she had grown fond of. But just as quick as the feeling comes, a cold ache spreads through her chest.

Regina as a younger woman had always wanted children, until she found out she was unable to. And so seeing Emma, this young mom, being so sweet and caring, and having everything she couldn’t, gives her an ache she hasn’t felt in many years.

She swallows it down, holding the door open for Emma to pass through with Henry.

“Thank you,” Emma says as she passes.

Regina just nods, following behind Emma.

Once everyone is in the car, Henry strapped in and still sleeping, Emma speaks. “I can drive you home now, I’m sorry the date went like this. I had pictured it ending much different.” Her eyes flick towards Regina, taking in her figure. Her eyes move back to the road. “I have to stop at the store to get him some medicine but I can take you right after.”

“Emma, I said you can wait until after. Get your son some medicine and get him home to bed. I can taxi home if necessary.” She’s a little harsher than she meant to but it seems to get the point across, for Emma nods.

They stop at the store, Emma running in and grabbing some over the counter medicine before hurrying back to the car. When she gets back in, she sees Regina sitting in the back. Regina flushes as Emma meets her eye. “He woke up,” she says as explanation.

Emma smirks but nods, starting her car again.

.

.

.

Emma’s curled up on the couch, Henry’s head resting on her lap. Regina sits across from her in an armchair.

“I’ll take you home, as soon as Neal gets home from work,” Emma says.

“If that’s what you wish, Emma,” Regina says. She hesitates before continuing. “If you’d like, I could stay.”

Emma’s head whips up from where she is watching Henry sleeping, her eyes wide. “You want to stay?”

“If it’s alright with you, I do,” Regina says, looking down at her hands.

The front door opens and low voices fill the apartment.

Neal steps into view around the corner along with another man.

“How’s the little man,” Neal says, kneeling in front of Emma to press a kiss to Henry’s forehead.

Emma strokes the young boy’s hair from his face. “He’s been pretty good. I gave him medicine when we got home, so he’ll be due for more in a few hours.”

Neal nods, and the other man looks to Regina. “Is this the woman you’ve been talking about non-stop, Em,” he says.

Emma blushes, pointedly ignoring Regina’s stare which she feels burn into her, imagining the amused glint in her eyes.

“August, shut up,” she says, voice a low growl.

August smirks, stopping in front of Regina and holding out his hand. “I’m Emma’s brother, the name’s August.”

Regina tilts her head, looking between him and Emma. Again, with the no similarities between the two siblings, even in comparison to Anna, August looks nothing like either of them, with dark hair and brown eyes. But she still smirks at the information he provided and shakes his hand. “Regina Mills.”

“Nice to meet you, Regina Mills. Now, who wants food?”

“It’s like ten-thirty,” Regina says, before she can stop herself. She feels her cheeks heat up with a blush, as all three adults in the room, amusement on their faces.

“The best time for some food,” Neal says, eyes glittering as he glances at Emma and then back to Regina. “Some people don’t get off work until this time. So it is the perfect time for some dinner.”

“I can order in from Granny’s,” August says, already reaching for his phone. 

Emma shakes her head. “We went there for dinner.” She seems to realize what she says as its coming out for she groans and buries her face in her hand. “Don’t even start.”

August smirks. “Tell me all about it, Ems. Regina, every detail will suffice. I need content for my novel.”

“You’re writing a novel,” Regina says. Just like that, August’s Cheshire Cat grin he had turned on Emma is simply a full proud smile as he turns his attention fully to Regina. 

Emma meets her eye behind his back, mouthing, ‘thank you’. Regina smirks, but allows August to ramble.

“Daddy,” Henry’s groggy voice interrupts August’s monologue.

Neal, still crouching in front of Emma and Henry, says, “I’m right here, buddy.” He strokes Henry’s sweaty, fevered forehead, as the boy’s eyes flutter open and closed.

“Love you, daddy,” Henry says, eyes falling closed again.

Regina’s heart flutters as Neal smiles softly at the young boy.

“Love you too, kid,” Neal says, voice a whisper. He stands and picks Henry up. “I’ll take him up to my room, and call you if we need anything.”

Emma nods and stands as well. She presses a kiss to Henry’s forehead and then to Neal’s cheek. “Alright. Love you, Henry,” she says, whispering.

Neal carries Henry towards the stairs at the back of the apartment. Regina assumes it leads to more bedrooms, but she hasn’t been given the official tour and can’t say.

Emma turns to August, who is watching the interaction as well. “August,” she says, before sighing.

He chuckles and claps her shoulder. “I get it, Em. Go enjoy the rest of your evening with your lady love.”

He also disappears up the stairs after grabbing something from the fridge.

Emma finally turns to Regina, smiling softly at her, eyes crinkling with exhaustion. 

“I’m sorry, that this wasn’t the date I had planned,” she says, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. “We can eat that take out now, if you’d like.”

Regina shakes her head, holding out her hand for Emma to take, which she does hesitantly. “Why don’t we just go to bed? Food can wait until the morning,” Regina says, chuckling when Emma’s shoulders sag and she lets out a quiet sigh. “Normally I’m not one to turn down food, but that sounds like just the thing I need right now.”

Emma leads Regina towards the short hall which leads to Emma’s room, and they pass a door which reads _Henry_ on a white board. Something Regina had not seen on her previous visit. You can’t blame her, she had been quite busy being ravished against walls and in Emma’s bed.

“Do you want some thing to wear? I’m sure that as much as the outfit looks good on you, it’s not comfortable enough to sleep in,” Emma says, already rifling through her dresser to pull out clothes.

Emma turns back around and hands Regina shorts and a tank top before stripping down to her own tank top and underwear, climbing into bed, and watching as Regina does the same.

Regina stops on the right side of the bed and eyes it carefully. 

“What?” Emma says, patting the bed, a smile on her lips. “It’s been a long day, come sleep.”

“i always sleep on the left,” Regina finally says, blushing and looking down. She fingers the blanket draped across the bed, and shuffles foot to foot. “But it’s fine.”

Emma chuckles and slides to the right side. Then quicker than Regina can realize, Emma has her arm wrapped around Regina’s waist and yanks her over, pinning her against the left side of the bed. Regina chuckles as she looks up at Emma, curtained in blonde hair.

She reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind Emma’s ear. She cups Emma’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Emma leans down to peck Regina’s lips once and then rolls back to her side. “Goodnight, Regina,” Emma says, laying on her back.

Regina turns her head, looking at Emma who already has her eyes closed. She scoots closer, arm brushing Emma’s. 

Emma smiles, eyes still closed and wraps her arms around Regina, tucking her into her side. Regina smiles too, pressing a kiss to Emma’s shoulder. “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this soft chapter. More smut to come of course.  
> Thank you for all your reviews so far, it's given me great motivation for me to continue. Keep them coming ;)
> 
> I know tumblr has been ah... not quite the best since the update, but come out and talk to me there. I don't have much of anything posted but I'm always open to chat if need be, it's easier for direct chatting over there. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/love-our-destiny


	4. Jealousy is best served Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Zelena attempt to enjoy a nice meal, and Emma learns jealousy isn't the best reaction.

Emma, unfortunately, had caught Henry’s virus, and by Tuesday was immobilized on their couch, nose red from trying to stop the constant stream of fluids leaving her body. 

Her sleep addled brain did not hear the alarms the next morning, meaning When Neal got home from his day shift, Emma was still on the couch.

“Emma,” he says, shaking her shoulder. “Wake up, or you’ll be late for work.”

“For work?” Her mind trying to catch up through the fog. She bolts upright when she realizes what had been said. “I missed class!”

Neal chuckles, handing her a container of chicken noodle soup from Granny’s. “I emailed your professors from the computer,” he says. “You have an hour before work. Eat up.”

She sighs, leaning back into the couch and digging into the soup. “Thanks,” she says, slurping off the spoon.

Neal rolls his eyes, plopping down beside her. “So you and Regina, huh?” He asks, nudging her shoulder.

She shrugs. “I really like her, Neal. I don’t know what else to say.”

“You introduced her to Henry, so that’s something.”

Emma freezes. “That was not in my control. How was I supposed to know she was going to be my professor?”

He chuckles, pulling out his own food. “To be fair, it was not in your control.”

Emma sighs, placing her soup on the table. “What the fuck am I going to do about her?”

He wraps an arm around her. “I don’t know, Em. You going to bring her around for Ingrid’s birthday?”

She shrugs again. “I’ll test the waters with that. I don’t know if she’s up for meeting the whole family quite yet.”

“I can understand that. C’mon,” he says, nudging her. “I’ll drive you to work today.”

He stands and holds out his hands. She grabs them and lets him haul her off the couch, wrapping her arms around him when she’s upright.

She shoves his shoulder when she pulls away. “Come on, thanks for the ride.”

.

.

.

Regina taps her foot as she waits outside of the restaurant, checking her phone for the fifth time. 

“Regina,” Zelena’s voice calls from down the street.

Regina turns to see her sister striding towards her with a wide smile on her face, red curls wild around her face.

“You’re late, Zelena,” Regina says.

Zelena chuckles, wrapping an arm around Regina. “You’re just impatient. I’m here now, let’s go eat.”

Regina sighs, but lets Zelena pull her into the restaurant.

They are seated at a corner table. 

“So, Regina. We have some things to discuss.” 

Regina hums in response, perusing the menu. The server’s approach stops Zelena’s next words.

“Good evening, ladies,” The woman says.

Regina freezes, knuckles whitening around the menu.

“My name is Emma, I’ll be serving you this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“I’ll have your finest white wine,” Zelena says.

Emma’s pen scratches against a notebook and Regina looks up just as she looks to her side of the table.

Emma hesitates, voice catching slightly in her throat, “And you Miss?”

“I’ll have the same, please,” Regina says, quietly.

Zelena is staring at her, confused by the change in demeanour. Emma nods, smiling softly and turning from the table. Zelena glances at Emma, then back to Regina before her eyes widen.

“No,” she says.

Regina flushes, clearing her throat and glancing back down at her menu. “I do not know what you re going on about, Zelena. Have you decided what you are going to order?”

“Do not change the subject, little sister,” Zelena says in response, a wicked grin unfurling across her features. “Tell me, is this the Emma you went on a date with last week.” She is not asking, however, as she believes she already knows the answer, if the smirk on her face is anything to go by.

Regina sighs, rubbing at her temples and placing her menu down. “If I had known she worked here, I would have insisted on another restaurant.”

Zelena chuckles, grabbing her sister’s hand over the table. “You don’t want her meeting your family so soon? But I love you, Regina,” Zelena says, a tease to her voice and a pout on her lips.

A glass shatters beside their table, jarring both women, who glance towards the noise. The restaurant falls silent for a moment, before the din rises once more.

Blonde curls are ducking down in front of them, a soft curse leaving her lips as she begins picking up glass.

Regina’s eyes widen as Emma stands again, her face flushed as she glances between the two women, not making eye contact with either. 

“I apologize ladies, I’ll be right back with new glasses and the bottle for the inconvenience,” Emma says, quick steps taking her further from the table.

Zelena snorts, “What was that about?”

Regina shakes her head. “I don’t know.”

“She’s certainly clumsy, but she’s easy on the eyes, so I suppose that makes up for it.”

“Zelena,” Regina says, chastising the older woman. She sighs, looking further into the restaurant to try and see Emma.

Emma comes into view, a bottle of wine in her hands along with two new glasses. She clears her throat as she approaches, not making eye contact with Regina.

“Sorry about the wait, have you settled on your choices?” Her voice is carefully measured, so unlike the passion normally directed towards Regina, and it throws her for a loop.

Zelena hums, picking up her menu and pointing at something on the first page. “This looks delicious,” she says, smiling at Regina.

Emma looks down at her notebook, writing diligently. “An excellent choice. And you, ma’am?” She asks, not bothering to looking at Regina.

“Today’s special, please,” Regina response quietly.

Emma nods, writing the down as well. “Is that all?”

“Yes, thank you,” Zelena’s voice is smooth, counter-balancing the tension between Emma and Regina.

Emma nods again, smiling up at the two, but Regina can see it doesn’t reach her eyes. She disappears into the back before Regina can say anything more.

Regina frowns, glancing up at Zelena. “Something is wrong,” she says, picking at the napkin on the table.

“You mean she doesn’t act like this around you normally,” Zelena says, teasing as she leans forward, raising a brow.

Regina rolls her eyes, scoffing. “No, she doesn’t.”

“If this is how she acts when she meets your sister, just wait until she meets mother. That woman will most likely give her a heart attack.”

Regina chuckles at that, features smoothing out into a smile. “You may have a point.”

The talk between them eases into their jobs and trivial nights, and in no time, their food is brought out.

Emma is noticeably absent from the waiters bringing out the food. 

“She has other tables,” Zelena says, offering an explanation.

“I’m sure,” Regina murmurs, pushing her food around her plate.

Yet, when Emma doesn’t return to bring the cheque, a new waiter approaching the table, Regina’s brow furrows.

“Your cheque. How was your meal, ladies,” he says, smile wide.

“It was lovely, our compliments to the chef,” Zelena replies, reaching for the bill. 

Regina doesn’t stop her, another change from usual, and Zelena frowns at her sister.

Zelena turns to the waiter, slipping cash into the pocket of the cheque book. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to our original waitress?”

“Oh,” he says, smile slipping a fraction. “She stepped out for a moment. Sorry for the switch, it was a personal matter.”

Zelena nods, turning to Regina. “That is alright, thank you.”

“Well, have a good night, ladies.”

“You too,” Regina murmurs, standing.

He steps away, and Regina holds her hand out for Zelena. Her sister grins and when she stands, she links their arms.

“I’m sure it was nothing.”

Regina hums as they step from the restaurant. 

“In fact, why don’t you go ask her yourself,” Zelena says.

Regina turns to her, confused, when Zelena nods towards the alleyway down the side of the street.

Regina sees a figure leading agains the wall, who looks suspiciously like Emma. But the woman is turned the other way.

Zelena kisses Regina’s cheek. “Go get your girl,” she urges. “I’ll see you next week.”

“Alright,” Regina replies, already walking towards the lone figure.

She approaches quietly, footsteps barely making a sound.

“You weren’t in lecture today,” Regina says softly.

Emma jumps, whirling around. “My god, Regina, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“I’m sorry. You didn’t finish serving us, I was worried.”

“My apologies,” Emma says, rolling her eyes.

Regina steps towards her and frowns when Emma shuffles away, clearing her throat. “Did I do something to upset you, Emma?”

“No, no of course not. Does your… girlfriend know you get fucked by me on the side,” her voice drops low, agitation flitting across her features.

Regina reels back, eyes widening. “What? Emma, no.”

“She doesn’t know,” Emma says, shoulders shaking in a mirthless laugh. “Right.”

She pushes off the wall, crowding into Regina’s space. Her head drops low and she can’t hide the hurt when she says, “You let me take you home. You’ve met my son.”

“Emma, stop,” Regina says, hands reaching out to clutch at Emma’s arms. “She’s not my girlfriend. She’s my sister.”

Emma’s eyes widen, and she steps away from Regina. “She’s your sister.”

“I wouldn’t have slept with you if I was with someone,” Regina’s voice is low, a warning.

Emma turns away, shoulders slumping, and she pulls her jacket tighter around herself.

“Look at me,” Regina says, gripping Emma’s sleeve.

Emma sighs, turning back and running a hand through her curls. “I’m sorry.”

“I get it, Emma, I do. Meeting your son was a big step very quick, but I am very much trying in this.” Regina smiles at Emma. “Is your jealous streak over now, Miss Swan,” she says, teasing once more.

Emma chuckles, curling her fingers under Regina’s chin to tilt her head up. “You looked gorgeous, Regina. I wanted that to be me, taking you out for dinner, holding your hand.”

Regina smiles. “You have me now.”

Emma hums, backing Regina against the wall in the alley. “Right now, hm.”

The nod Regina gives is hurried, breath already catching in her throat as Emma’s hands begin to slide down over her hips.

“You look beautiful, this skirt, however,” Emma husks, grasping the hem of said clothing. “Would look better off of you.”

Regina’s breath stutters as cool air hits the tops of her thighs as Emma rucks her skirt up. “We’re in public,” she manages out.

Emma chuckles into Regina neck, sucking along her pulse point. “Then you’d better be quiet, beautiful.”

Regina’s knees tremble as Emma glides her fingers between her thighs, Emma smirking against her throat at how wet Regina already is.

“I’m sorry I missed your lecture today,” Emma says, beginning to kiss down Regina’s neck, along her collarbone. “I’m going to make it up to you.” 

Her hand slips up under Regina’s blouse, scraping blunt nails along Regina’s stomach and cupping a breast.

“Emma,” Regina moans, hand moving to tangle in blonde curls.

Emma smirks up at her, letting go of Regina’s breast to drop to her knees in front of her. She edges the skirt up a fraction, allowing her better access to what she wants. She presses a kiss to Regina’s thigh and Regina’s hand tightens in her hair. Her hands slide down the back of Regina’s legs, squeezing at her calves as she kisses up further. A wet tongue peeks out between her lips and she pulls away to blow cold air on the spot she licked.

“We’re going to get caught,” Regina says, eyes lidded as she glances down at Emma.

Emma doesn’t respond, just pushes Regina’s legs open to get better access and promptly licks between Regina’s thighs over her underwear once. Regina shudders around her, hissing when her back scrapes against the brick she’s leaning on.

The scrap of lace is pushed to the side and Emma skims a finger through Regina’s slit. Both women moan low and Emma leans forward, tongue darting out, finally tasting her right from the source. Regina is biting a fist to keep quiet, as Emma parts her folds and flicks at her clit with her tongue. Emma maneuvers to slip two fingers inside Regina, pumping deep into her, and even a fist can’t keep Regina quiet as she orgasms.

Emma grins, pressing another kiss to Regina’s thigh before she stands. She helps Regina pull her skirt back into place, letting her come down from her abrupt high.

“I’m sorry,” Emma says quietly, dipping her head to nuzzle against the crook of Regina’s shoulder. “I was jealous and honestly a little scared. I really enjoy our time together, and thinking I was just a fun night or two for you, well, I didn’t know how to respond.”

Regina wraps her arms around Emma. “I understand, Emma. I honestly didn’t know you worked here, or I would have warned you about my sister.” Regina chuckles, pulling away to meet Emma’s hesitant gaze.

“I know we’ve only recently started dating,” Emma says, beginning hesitantly, “But I would like to meet your family, and would like you to meet mine as well.”

Regina takes a step back, trying to hide her widening eyes. “So soon?”

Emma turns slightly, angling away from Regina. “We can wait if you’d like, but there is something about you, Regina. You are more than just some fling for me.”

A smile worms its way onto Regina’s features, but before she can speak, a door slams open beside them.

“Swan!” A man shouts down the alley.

Regina backs against the wall, allowing Emma to step into the light. “I’m coming, Steve.”

“Your break is over, stop wallowing and get back on the floor.”

“Five minutes,” Emma says.

The man grumbles, throwing a hand over his shoulder and disappearing back into the restaurant.

When he’s gone, Emma chuckles, turning back to Regina and claiming her lips.

“I’ll call you after my shift, and we can talk about this. Get home safe.” With a final kiss, Emma runs up the back steps, grinning before disappearing as well.

Regina chuckles, walking back out into the street and straightening her outfit. She glances at her phone and sees a message from Zelena asking how it went. She fires off a text in response.

_Kiss and make up is an understatement ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will definitely be longer. Hope you enjoy it, the comments you leave honestly make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finally meets Emma's family, and gets answers as to why she doesn't look like any of her siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than usual to make up for one of the shorter chapters. I was going to wait to post this until my birthday, but I couldn't wait until the 25th, so you get it a few days early. :) Hope you enjoy it!

A knock on the lecture hall door interrupts Regina as she is lecturing her Law 312 class. A young man in a Game of Thorns delivery uniform steps in.

“Can I help you?” Regina’s says, voice cold. She’s in lecture mode, and rarely gives a care for interruptions.

The man frowns under her intense gaze, stuttering as he looks at the card in his hand and clears his throat. “I have a delivery for Regina Mills.”

Regina’s frown tightens, lips thinning, and her eyes flick quickly to where Emma normally sits in the hall and finds a small smirk.

Regina clears her throat, turning back to the man. “I am Regina Mills.”

The man grins, this part of his job easy as he steps out and returns moment later with a large bouquet of red roses and bright sunflowers. “These are for you.”

Regina looks at them in shock, taking them as the flowers are shoved into her arms. “Thanks?”

“Sign here.”

She does as asked and he leaves, leaving Regina standing alone in front of a silent lecture hall with a bundle of flowers in her arms.

“Doctor Mills,” a girl in the front says, leaning forward. “Those are quite lovely.”

Regina smiles softly then, placing them behind her. “Yes they are, now to continue…”

.

.

.

Regina was in her office, shuffling through her paperwork when her phone lights up on the desk beside her.

_How’s it going, pretty lady? ;)_

Regina smiles, she had been waiting for Emma to message her.

**_That was bold of you, Miss Swan. In the middle of lecture…_ **

_We haven’t been able to get together recently, just wanted to make sure you knew I wasn’t forgetting about you._

Her smile grows bigger, and she glances at the flowers she had placed in a vase on her desk.

**_I’ll see you Friday, Em. But thank you for the flowers, I love them. :)_ **

Emma just responds with a thumbs up emoji.

It was a dangerous game the other woman was playing, sending flowers in the middle of class, but it made the appeal all that stronger. There was something about Emma, that Regina loved, something too strong to be happening so soon in their relationship. They’d only known each other a few months.

She couldn’t help but wonder where the two of them were going in their relationship but wherever it was going, it was heading towards serious quickly. Regina was surprised to find she wasn’t afraid of wherever it was they were going.

A knock interrupts her thoughts.

Looking up, she finds Mal standing in the doorway. 

“Hey stranger,” Mal says, stepping into the room and plopping herself in the chair across from Regina. “Where’ve you been lately?”

Regina hums, stacking her papers. “Here and there, you know how it is.”

Mal chuckles, eying the flowers in their vase. “I’m sure I don’t. Who’s the lucky one that has you gobsmacked. Finally going out with Robin?”

Regina laughs at that, rolling her eyes at Mal. “He wishes. I should be asking you that though, you disappeared with him at the club.”

Mal waves her off. “One night, and it wasn’t even that good, if I’m honest. You were the one who turned me on that night, he was just scratching an itch.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Regina says, glancing away from Mal’s intense gaze. 

Mal leans onto the desk, folding her hands on top of it. “Yes, you did. But whoever you fancy,” she begins, wiggling her eyebrows. “Must have been there and you freaked out. So you must really like them. Kathryn tells me she’s cute.”

Regina scoffs, growling a little at that information, as Mal’s smile glimmers in mischief. “Kathryn needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. What else did she tell you?”

“She wouldn’t tell me anything else,” Mal says, leaning back and pouting. “Tell me something about this mystery woman and I will get off your back.”

Regina pauses to think about whether this was a good idea. Honestly, she didn’t have to give anything away about Emma, just give Mal something to keep her away for a while.

Regina sighs, slumping back in her chair. “Fine,” she says, dragging a hand through her hair. “She has a son. His name is Henry.”

“Henry?” Mal says, suddenly curious. “Did you tell her that’s your father’s name?”

Regina shrugs. “It hasn’t come up.”

“It hasn’t come up that your father and her son have the same name. You never thought to mention it?”

“No.”

Mal huffs. “Well then, she who holds the secrets. Are you serious about her? Because it will eventually come up if you plan on introducing her to him.”

The room is silent for a moment. “I haven’t thought that far ahead. We are taking it week by week right now. But enough of this, you said one thing.”

Mal holds her hands up in defeat, and chuckles. “Okay, okay. But we do need to go for coffee soon, I miss my friend.”

Regina nods, smiling genuinely. “Yes, it’s a plan.”

Mal stands, leaning over the desk to take Regina’s hand. “I’m happy for you, Regina Mills.”

Regina’s smile widens. “Thank you, Mal. That means a lot.”

Mal offers a quick goodbye and hurries from the room, most likely off to terrorize students who haven’t handed in an essay.

There was a lot to prepare for this Friday, and Regina couldn’t wait for her night with Emma. She had a lot planned for the evening.

.

.

.

Regina pulled back the drapes as she heard an engine revving in the driveway. A motorcycle is parking in the driveway, it’s rider sliding off and slipping off the helmet. Blonde curls spill from it, and she turns around. Emma waves as she catches Regina peeking through the drapes, and Regina’s breath catches. 

The woman walking towards her house was breath taking.

She steps away from the window to meet Emma at the door. Immediately, Emma’s arms are around her, and she gets a hint of cinnamon in the air. 

“Hi,” Emma breathes into Regina’s neck. Her breath tickles Regina and causes a soft giggle to escape her.

“Hello dear,” Regina says as she pulls away to look at Emma fully. “I didn’t know you rode a motorcycle.”

“August taught me. It’s his bike.”

Regina hums, taking the helmet Emma had placed on the floor of her foyer and puts it in the closet. “Well, dear, are you hungry for dinner? I’ve almost finished, the lasagna is in the oven.”

Emma’s eyes widen and her mouth drops open. “Lasagna?”

Regina’s brow furrows. She hadn’t even thought to ask if Emma had allergies. She hesitates and turns back to Emma, pulling at the hem of her shirt. “Is that alright? I should have mentioned it before—“

“Regina, I love lasagna,” Emma says, chuckling as she grips Regina’s hand. “do you need any help?”

Regina’s posture soften and she lets out a small sigh of relief, smiling at Emma’s exuberance. “You can help with salad.”

Emma follows her to the kitchen and begins chopping cucumbers as Regina instructed her. Regina watches her a moment, admiring the way blonde curls fall over her shoulder and how she is so at ease doing the task given to her. Regina smiles to herself, turning to reach for a bowl for the salad when she feels the heat of Emma’s body press against hers from behind.

She turns in Emma’s arm and sees the other woman smirking down at her.

“Can I help you with something,” she says, teasing her fingers down Emma’s arms.

A kiss is her answer, pressed hotly against the corner of her mouth. Regina pouts as Emma pulls away before she can kiss her properly.

“You are amazing, you know that?” Emma says, brushing hair out of Regina’s face. “You’re beautiful, smart, and by the smell of it, you can cook godly food.”

Regina swats at Emma’s arm for that, trying to hide the blush she can feel creeping into her cheeks. “You are being too complimentary for your own good, dear. And you haven’t even tried the lasagna yet.”

Emma leans forward to kiss her again, hands on Regina’s waist to pull her closer. “Mhm, I don’t have to, to know it will be good. But, we could be doing better things than talking about the lasagna while we wait for it to cook.”

Emma’s hands slide down over Regina’s ass, squeezing, before moving lower to give her leverage to hoist Regina onto the counter.

Regina gasps in shock at the ease of the movement and suddenness before Emma’s mouth is attacking hers again in fervour. She let’s her mouth be claimed, relenting under Emma’s questing tongue, tangling her fingers in blonde curls.

Hot breath mixes between the for the second they are apart before Regina’s skirt is being shimmied up her thighs. Before eager fingers can reach their target a loud buzzing startles both Emma and Regina, causing Emma to jump in shock and Regina to chuckle.

“Time’s up,” Regina says, breathless, lips swollen.

Emma groans in response, her own breath coming heavy as she helps Regina slide from the counter.

Regina pats Emma’s cheek before moving past her to the stove. “There will be time for this after dinner. Come, help me bring it to the table.”

Emma chuckles behind her, grabbing the bowl Regina had been reaching for and tossing what she had cut up into it.

She follows Regina into the dining room, sitting beside her near the head of the table. The smells wafting from the table are making her mouth water.

“This looks and smells like heaven,” Emma says, already reaching forward to scoop lasagna onto her plate.

Regina chuckles, handing over the salad. “Careful, Emma. You don’t want to over eat, then you’ll be useless later.” She sends a wink Emma’s way.

Emma grins. “Oh, I always have room for dessert.”

The two eat in relative silence, not uncomfortable as they eat their meals. Well, Regina eats, Emma practically shovels food into her mouth, inhaling the meal.

Regina’s appreciative of the other woman enjoying her food. It’s one of her favourite pass times, something that always connected her with her father, and she was astounded at the fact that Emma was devouring her food the way she was.

When Emma’s plate is finally empty, she leans back, watching as Regina daintily bites a forkful of lasagna. Regina glances up and meets Emma’s eye just as she is lifting the fork up to her mouth again. “What,” she says, lowering the fork, and flushing slightly.

“Nothing,” Emma says, practically purring. “You’re just too cute.”

Regina’s flush deepens and she finishes off the bite.

Emma takes Regina’s hand, and her features tighten for a moment. “So, I know this is soon, but it’s my mother’s birthday coming up.” She begins hesitantly, eying Regina carefully. “I was wondering if you’d like to go with me and Henry to her dinner.”

Regina clears her throat carefully, thumb running along Emma’s fingers clasped with hers. “She wouldn’t mind you bringing your girlfriend to her birthday? Does she know I am older than you?”

Emma smiles, leaning forward onto the table. “She does know you are older and she wants to meet you. Everyone is going to be there,” Emma says.

Regina hesitates, “You sure you want me there, Emma.”

“I do, more than anything. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to introduce someone to them so soon and so much.”

“Then yes, on the condition that you also meet my parents, they are going to be in town next week.”

Emma smiles wide, bringing their joined hands up to kiss Regina’s knuckles. “I would love to meet the people who raised such an incredible woman. Dinner is tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Mhm, that okay?”

Regina nods, smiling softly at Emma’s grin. She slides her chair back, releasing her hand from Emma’s, and drops her tone, batting her eyelashes. “Now, shall we move onto dessert?”

Regina stands, pushing Emma’s chair away from the table easily, and straddles her lap. Emma’s hands move to her hips automatically, groaning quietly as Regina leans against her and tangles her fingers in Emma’s hair, tugging her head back for better access to her neck.

“You are going to be the death of me, woman,” Emma says, breath already growing heavy once more.

Regina hums against Emma’s throat, kissing the pale skin with a wet, open mouth, and Emma can feel the smirk against her skin.

She’s not one for allowing others control in the bedroom, or dining room, as the case would have it, and Regina’s teasing ministrations are not enough.

“Relax, Emma,” Regina says, as if hearing Emma’s thoughts. “Let me take care of you.”

Emma’s hands tighten around Regina’s waist and the other woman pulls back slightly. Regina cups Emma’s chin, making her meet her eyes. 

“Will you let me take care of you, Emma?’

Emma hesitates, taking in the heavy flush to Regina’s skin and her dilated pupils. “Yes,” she breathes.

Regina smiles, stroking the hand that had been holding Emma’s chin, down her cheek.“Good,” she says, standing. She walks a few steps away, smirking when Emma stays seated, eyes half-lidded. “Are you coming, dear?”

Emma scrambles to follow her, catching up with her as Regina reaches the stairs. She whirls her around, planting a kiss on her lips.

“These clothes had better be off of you by the time we get my room,” Regina directs, pulling at the flannel tied around Emma’s waist.

It’s gone the next second, followed by Emma’s shirt, pulled over her head as they begin up the stairs. Regina’s mouth dries at the toned stomach on display. “How,” she breathes, fingers trailing over the taut muscle.

“I work at a gym,” Emma says, chuckling. She pops the button on her jeans, sliding the zipper down.

They make it into Regina’s room and she slides to her knees in front of Emma, dragging skin-tight jeans down her legs. Emma’s hand immediately tangles in dark locks, guiding Regina to where she needs her most.

“Patience, Emma,” Regina husks, gazing up at the blonde woman and dragging blunt nails down her thighs. She leans forward and Emma whimpers as Regina finally touches her properly, drawing her fingers through a copious amount of wetness and heat. 

Emma’s fingers tighten, pulling at Regina’s scalp, as the woman finally drags her tongue along the path her fingers made. She hums and grips Emma’s thigh with one hand, the other helping in parting Emma’s folds to get a better angle.

“God, Regina,” Emma says, hooded eyes gazing down at Regina. It’s not long after her hand tightens in Regina’s hair, edging on painful, and Emma lets out a long, low moan. 

Her body relaxes against the door, as she breathes hard, her fingers uncurling from Regina’s dark locks of hair. 

Regina smirks up at her, chuckling when Emma smiles lazily back at her. “I love you,” Emma says, voice quiet and husky post-orgasm. Her eyes widen the second after it falls from her lips, stepping out from Regina’s reach. She turns away, closing off from Regina, her hands shaking as she reaches for her jeans.

Regina stands, knees protesting in pain from kneeling for so long. “Hey,” she says, stopping Emma’s jolting movements, wrapping her arms around her middle.

“Sorry,” Emma says, shaking even in her voice. 

“Don’t apologize, Emma. I,” Regina begins, mouth pressing against Emma’s shoulder. “I love you too.”

Emma sighs, relaxing a touch. “I know it’s soon,” she says, “I don’t think I’ve said it as seriously before as I did just now, but I wanted it to be more special. I don’t know.” She drags a hand through her blonde curls, sighing again.

“A lot of people say it sooner and don’t mean it. If we mean it now, we mean it now. And Emma, I do love you.” Regina doesn’t let Emma go, keeping her wrapped up tight in her arms.

“I’m sorry,” Emma says again, turning around in Regina’s arms. She lets Emma hold around her waist. 

Regina smiles at her, brushing a lock of blonde hair behind Emma’s ear. “You don’t have to be.”

“I know,” Emma admits, voice soft. She’s never looked more vulnerable to Regina. “But right now, it just doesn’t feel real yet.”

“Alright,” Regina replies, “but I will still be here when it does.”

Emma buries her face against Regina’s shoulder, breathing deeply for a second, before she pulls back to look at Regina. Regina smiles and Emma smiles back, just as wide. 

Emma moves, in quick movements, scooping Regina up into her arms, and striding towards the large queen sized bed, tossing the brunette onto it.

Regina shrieks in surprise and Emma chuckles, following Regina onto it.

They could save the night after all.

.

.

.

Regina wrings her hands together again, nerves finally creeping up her spine, as she stand beside Emma. Something is shoved into her hands and she blinks quickly, glancing down to see what she was given.

A small wrapped gift is in her hands and when she looks up, Emma is smirking at her. “You alright, Regina?”

Regina nods, clearing her throat. “I’m fine.”

Emma just smiles, reaching back into the car to unbuckle Henry from his car seat. “Mama, is grandma going to like her gift?” He’s brandishing a colourful drawing, grinning from ear to ear.

“She’ll love it, my prince,” Emma says, slinging him onto her hip.

She glances over, taking Regina’s hand in hers. “You ready to meet the family?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Regina says, chuckling. She squeezes Emma’s hand once and lets herself be lead up to the door.

“Door bell! Door bell!” Henry says, reaching for the door bell. Emma chuckles, letting him close enough to press the button.

Henry claps and Regina can’t help but smile at the cute young boy.

The door swings open, revealing a man with a scruffy beard and a smile on his face. “Finally,” he says, gesturing them in. “Ingrid’s in the kitchen.”

“You’re making her cook her own birthday dinner,” Emma chastises, placing Henry down once they are inside the house. He goes running down the hall, disappearing around the corner shouting, “Grandma, grandma!”

The man chuckles at the boy, turning back to the two women as Emma is helping Regina with her jacket. The gift now placed on the foyer table.

“So this is the woman we’ve heard so much about,” he says. “Is Neal not coming?”

The question has Regina’s heart clenching. Would Emma’s family not accept her over Henry’s father?

“He had to work, but he sends his love,” Emma says, wrapping an arm around Regina. Then the man turns a wide smile onto Regina, no malice in his eyes.

Regina holds her hand out for him to shake with a hesitant smile. “I’m Regina.”

“Regina, nice to meet you. I’m Graham, Emma’s brother.”

Regina’s lips twitch as she takes in this new information, trying desperately to see any resemblance between the two. They have similar jawlines, but not much else is the same. She simply nods in response.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the bunch. Everyone is already here, unluckily you came with the person who is always the last to arrive,” Graham says, nudging Emma’s arm.

“Hey,” Emma says, in protest, grabbing the beer bottle from Graham’s hands and taking a swig. She smirks at Regina, taking her hand again and leading her further into the house.

They step from the front hall into the living room, and it’s like Regina is hit with a sound wave. The room is in chaos, there are children running around and adults chatting and laughing loudly. Regina sees Anna, who she recognizes, talking to a man she doesn’t, as well as August, who is standing in the corner talking to a blond haired man.

The three enter the room with little effect until Graham’s voice booms across the room. “Emma’s here!”

All eyes turn on them, and Regina can feel herself shrinking away, Emma’s hand the only thing keeping her steady.

Emma is rolling her eyes at Graham, turning to Regina when she feels the grip on her own hand tighten. “You okay?” She whispers, stepping in front of Regina to block her from view for a moment.

Regina swallows but nods, confused as to the reaction she made. Maybe she was more nervous to meet Emma’s family then she thought.

Emma steps out of the way, as a blonde woman, who was sitting on the couch, moves in for a hug.

“Emma,” she says, smiling wide, perfect teeth shining. “You need to come visit more, the boys miss playing with their cousin.”

Emma nods. “School is kicking my ass right now, but I will soon for sure. Oh, Elsa, this is Regina, my girlfriend. Regina, this is Elsa, she’s the oldest of the bunch,” Emma says, whispering conspiratorially on the last part. She chuckles when Elsa swats at her. 

Regina has to say, out of the bunch, the woman before her looks the most put together.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Elsa says, calling over her shoulder. “Jack, come say hi.”

The other blond man, talking to August, perks up at his name, walking over to his wife, if the ring on Elsa’s hand is anything to go by.

He holds out his hand for Regina, and when she takes it, he winks. “Don’t worry,” he says, eyes gleaming. “You’ll get used to them all. It was crazy for me at first too.”

Emma steps away to speak with Elsa and Graham for a moment, leaving the two alone.

“How many of them are there?” Regina asks, looking around the room, and taking in the many pictures on the walls. 

Jack chuckles. “Well, now you’ve met Graham, Elsa, Anna, and August, so I guess that just leaves you to meet Jefferson. There are six in total, do you have any siblings?”

“A half-sister,” Regina says, shrugging. “I guess I’m just not used to this yet.”

“Believe me, I’m an only child, it will be a lot for awhile.” Jack’s attention diverts towards a scream. “Boys, behave, or we will leave this instant! Sorry,” he murmurs to Regina, leaving to deal with three rowdy looking boys in the corner.

Regina is alone for less then a second, Emma back at her side, a hand at the small of her back. “Sorry about that,” Emma says, smiling. “Why don’t we go meet the birthday girl?”

Regina nods, though still a little hesitate to meet the matriarch of this bunch.

They don’t make it to the kitchen before the door swings open and an older woman with a grey streak or two in her hair makes her way out, Henry propped on a hip and his drawing clutched in her hand. “It’s a lovely gift, Hen,” she says, voice smooth. Her dark grey eyes find Regina’s and the corners crinkle into little crows feet with her smile. “Go play with your cousins.” She sets him gently on the ground and he runs towards where Jack is with the boys.

Her gaze doesn’t divert from Regina until she is stopping in front of them and her arms immediately wrap around Emma, holding her in a tight embrace. She murmurs something in Emma’s ear, too low for Regina to hear, and Emma nods.

“Happy birthday, Ingrid,” Emma says when they part, a smile splitting her features.

At this point, Regina doesn’t understand what is happening in this unconventional little family she somehow wormed her way into.

“You must be Regina,” Ingrid finally addresses, turning to the other woman. Her gaze is cool and sharp as she studies Regina.

“It’s very nice to—“ Regina starts, cut off when Ingrid envelops her in a hug.

“Welcome, have you met everyone?” Ingrid says, pulling away just as quick and smiling, even in the face of Regina’s confusion. Maybe she was in way over her head.

Emma shakes her head. “Where’s Jefferson and the girls?”

“The girls wanted to help me with some of the cooking. Jefferson is cleaning them up,” Ingrid says, chuckling. “The parents get the hard job. I did my job with you guys. A grandmother’s job is to get them high on sweets and send them on their way.”

“I told you she did it purposely,” Anna cuts in smoothly.

“Ingrid, the next time you let the girls help, they are staying with you,” another male, Jefferson Regina guesses, says, walking from the kitchen behind two girls who look exactly alike, with matching blonde pigtails and brown eyes. “Grace, Paige, go play,” he says.

They run off towards the boys, excitement on their matching features.

“Emma, welcome, August, you owe me twenty bucks. She’s here before dinner started,” he says holding out his hand.

August scoffs, handing over the money. “Only because she’s trying to impress Regina,” August mutters.

Jefferson shoves his shoulder. “You should have taken that into consideration, a suckers bet.”

“Hey, you’re betting on me now?’ Emma says, frowning. 

Jefferson and August share a look before shrugging and smirking at Emma. “You’re too predictable, Em,” August says.

Emma pouts and this time Regina joins in on the laughter that ensues. 

Ingrid claps her hands, drawing the attention of everyone, including the children. “I need the table set, and everyone sitting.”

“Ingrid, sit down,” Graham says, steering her away from the kitchen door to the head of the table. “August, Jack, Elsa, come help me carry out the dishes. Anna, Kris, can you grab the plates?”

Ann and Kristof, her husband, both nod, following his directions.

“Regina, can you grab Henry,” Emma asks, already moving away towards the kitchen to help.

Regina nods anyway, turning towards where the bundle of kids are playing.

“Henry, your mother would like you to come sit at the table,” Regina says, quietly.

“Who are you?” One of the three little blonde boys asks, blinking up at her with owlish eyes.

The older boy, his brother, swats at his head. “Don’t be rude, Hugo. Sorry about my brother,” he says, turning to Regina. She smiles softly at him.

“It’s quite alright, dear. I’m Regina.”

“Auntie Emma brought you right? Mom said she was bringing her girlfriend. Are you her girlfriend?”

Regina’s eyes flick to Henry quickly, but he is just smiling up at her. “I am,” she says hesitantly.

“I’m Percy. Hugo is my brother and Benny is the baby.”

“I’m not a baby,” the youngest blonde boy says, crossing his arm.

Regina chuckles, noticing the twins muttering to each other. Henry grabs at Regina’s skirt, tugging gently. “Grace and Paige think you’re pretty.”

“Oh do they,” Regina says, finally kneeling before the group.

Grace and Paige gasp. “Henry!” One says. 

“Don’t tell her that!” The other says at the same time.

“Come on everyone,” Percy says. “Dad is calling us.”

These kids are tight knit, all scrambling for the table at the slightest call.

“C’mon ‘Gina,” Henry says, taking Regina’s hand and leading her back to the dining room.

Steaming plates are lining the table. Emma comes to meet them at the entrance to the dining room, scooping Henry up.

She places him beside two empty chairs. She pulls out another chair, gesturing for Regina to take a seat. 

“Thank you, love.”

Emma flushes, taking her seat quickly. The parents all help their children get plates of food, soon after getting their own. When everyone is eating, a soft lull falls over the group.

“Cheers to Ingrid,” Elsa says, raising her glass. Everyone does so, cheering loudly, smiling, chuckling at each other and Ingrid’s joyous smile.

Regina knows that despite the odd family dynamic, they all truly love each other. Her own dinner table had never been as rambunctious as this one, with children chatting noisily and wide smiles on every adults face.

Regina jolts from her thoughts when a hand slides over her thigh, creeping up to the hem of her skirt and squeezing gently. 

Her eyes narrow,and she glances at Emma, who is smirking slightly but holding conversation with Graham on her other side.

She opens her mouth to whisper to Emma, to chastise her, when Ingrid’s voice rises from the head of the table. 

“Emma Swan,” she says loudly.

Emma’s head whips up and she flinches at the hard look on Ingrid’s features.

“Keep your hands above the table please, we are meant to be eating like civilized people.”

“Sorry mom,” Emma murmurs.

Ingrid’s features soften. “Keep eating everyone,” she says.

Emma’s siblings are all smirking. Hugo, from beside Elsa, whispers, “ooh, Auntie Em’s in trouble.”

Regina places her hand on Emma’s arm, which is now resting above the table. She strokes it soothingly, leaning in to her ear to whisper, “later, dear.”

Emma nods, kissing Regina’s cheek quickly, but her mood is still somber than it was a moment before.

Regina catches Elsa eying Emma worriedly.

.

.

.

When dinner is over and the children are in a guest bedroom watching a movie, Elsa turns to Regina. “Would you like another drink, why don’t you come with me while I get one.”

Regina nods, though confused, and follows Elsa towards a cart near the back of the living room. “I take it Emma’s never fallen into one of her moods around you,” Elsa begins quietly, careful of Emma eyes on them from where she’s sitting on the couch.

“Her moods,” Regina asks, holding her glass for Elsa to pour into.

Elsa nods. “She’s very sensitive about getting yelled at. Ingrid’s careful when giving her trouble, but sometimes Em doesn’t take it well if she’s not in the right mindset.”

“I’m not so sure I understand what you are getting at,” Regina says, hesitantly.

“When Emma came to us she had what the social workers called a behavioural problem. But she quickly blended in with our jigsaw family.”

Regina blinks at Elsa, taking in this information. Elsa flinches, frowning and sighing when Regina’s face remains blank at this information. “You had no idea,” she trails off, rubbing her temples.

Emma’s presence behind Regina startles her. “What did you say, Elsa,” Emma hisses, keeping her voice quiet.

“I didn’t know, she wasn’t aware of our situation,” Elsa tries to explain.

“It wasn’t your place,” Emma says, hand at the small of Regina’s back. 

“She would have found out eventually,” Elsa hisses, pointing towards the other blonde. “You think she doesn’t notice that none of us look alike. Except Anna and I.”

Regina clears her throat carefully, and Emma’s wide eyes fly towards her. “I was curious about that, I just didn’t know how to ask.”

Emma sighs, scrubbing a hand down her face. “You want to know.”

Regina nods, hesitating as Emma takes a step back. 

“I’m adopted. We all are. That’s why we call her Ingrid or mom, why none of us look alike. But it doesn’t make our family any less of one because we all come from different homes. We are a family. They are my brothers and sisters and nieces and nephews,” Emma says, fists clenching at her sides. “Elsa shouldn’t have told you, but maybe I should have mentioned it sooner. I’m sorry, it must be confusing for you.”

“No,” Regina replies, gripping Emma’s arm with one hand, the other on her cheek. “You are a family. You chose each other. I can’t imagine love stronger than that.”

Emma smiles at her weakly, running a hand through her hair.

“You really believe that?”

“Yes. You are lucky, Emma. You are loved, even I can see that. You don’t have to look alike to be a family.”

Emma’s smile is stronger, and she wraps her arms around Regina’s waist. She presses a kiss to Regina’s cheek, nuzzling against her. “I love you,” she whispers.“Thank you.”

Regina chuckles, the sound rumbling in her chest. She whispers back, “Love you too.”

.

.

.

“Grandma, can you read mama’s favourite book?” Henry asks, from his spot curled up on Regina’s lap. 

The children are all resting beside their parents, a movie playing on the living room television screen. 

Ingrid chuckles, standing to grab a worn book from the shelf.

Emma reaches over to tickle Henry’s belly. “Every time, my little prince?”

“Grandma reads it best,” he says giggling. He wiggles from Regina’s lap and Emma curls further against her side on the couch. 

Ingrid picks him up when he vaults at her, and sits back down in the rocking chair she had been occupying. “Of course I do. Now, shall we get started.”

The children all around them nod, and Regina smiles softly, as they are all enraptured by Ingrid’s words and voice, as she begins to read _The Little Prince._

“It was the only book that calmed him while I was pregnant with him,” Emma whispers, breath tickling against her ear. “He still loves it.”

Regina smiles. “He’s your little prince.”

Emma nods, eyes bright as she watches her son snuggle into her adoptive mother’s lap. This was her family. And she couldn’t wait to meet Regina’s family, if they were anything like Regina, she knew she would love them.

And for a moment, their lives were almost perfect, as everyone basked in love and were entranced by the story-telling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get into a little bit of conflict, its been a little too fluffy than my usual works so we need to mix it up a bit. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment and let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an awkward human, who writes weird, awkward sex scenes. I'm uncomfortable, hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know if you want more.  
> A questioning one-shot because I could continue, but you know...  
> Let me know.  
> UNBETA'd + UNEDIT'd = Mistakes made by moi.  
> It's late... I'm rambling.  
> come find me  
> (ego sum in horto)


End file.
